


When Two channels become One

by MochiiBaek752



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Softball, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiiBaek752/pseuds/MochiiBaek752
Summary: After jongdae features in baeks video, he’s in high demand. Falling to the publics need, he creates a YouTube account: Chen.However, not everyone likes this- the original favourite YouTube singer Loey, until he watches his videos secretly and becomes a fan.





	When Two channels become One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chen’s New YouTube channel in a discussion with the sappy ladies 💜 over chan and Chen fighting for first place🌸  
> Love you ladies 💋  
> Thank you for reading 💋

After a long day of handing out his CVs to local stores and agencies, as well as walking back and forth on a popular road in order to get noticed (this failed), Jongdae finally collapsed onto his bed. Surrounded by fluffy pillows, silky sheets and his burning candles, Jongdae felt himself relax in comfort. Letting Sleep capture him was the last box left on his list to tick. 

The next morning, he woke up at his usual time doing the usual morning routine: brushing his teeth, shower, moisturiser, face mask. Before going out and making his breakfast. Slowly he reheated last nights leftovers that he had made for everyone. Dae was in the middle of picking out which side dishes fit his dish best when Junmyeons door swung open, showing a half dressed man rushing out of the apartment in hurry. Dae who was used to this just laughed and carried on with his task at hand. 

“A goodbye would be nice next time Jun” dae shouted to a decreasing figure.

Once breakfast was set, every chopstick and spoon in its rightful place, dae picked up his phone calling the other two roommates. After in which they slowly emerged, the three had breakfast like every other day. You see neither of these three had jobs. There was Jongdae; who was constantly searching but failing to find anyone who was willing to take a university dropout. Baekhyun who was also in the same boat, he was the one who urged Dae to quit but they’ve let that one go for the sake of the other roommates who had enough and wanted peace. The last roommate was Jongin. He paid the other half of the rent with Jun during the dry spell of money the others were currently going through. His parents never questioned how much money he spent in a month, placing it along with his desire to dance and needing money to impress the companies with. 

Breakfast often arosed weird conversations which often had to do with the internet. Baekhyun had given up his search earlier on in the week and had now decided on trying to be a youtuber. Mixing his channel between Vlogs, Makeup and Gaming- he liked to call himself the Jack of all trades. This morning conversations evolved around his subscriber amount, he had finally hit his 100 subscriber which apparently was a big deal. 

“Just you wait, til you see me with a silver button!” 

“Baek...you already own a shirt with silver buttons, why would you need anymore?” Jongdae sneered. Jongin repressed a giggle.

”alright, keep making fun of me until I pay ALL of your rents....then we’ll see whose laughing” Baek pouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later on in the week, Baekhyun went from 100 subscribers to 1,000. In which he would never shut up about. However, he had hit a bump into what he was left to vlog about, having done everything he could without money. Having set a timetable in which the videos would come out with, with days to edit and upload he had to do a vlog rather than disturb his already newly made timetable. That fact his channel had already become this big in two weeks was amazing and he didn’t want to do anything that could change this. 

This is why jongdae, Baekhyun and Jongin were all currently sat on a park bench. This wasn’t jongdaes choice of a afternoon activity but with little spending money there was nothing he could do. Of course Jongin has offered to pay to go places, but the boys already felt bad about him paying their rents, they didn’t need pocketmoney from the younger boy as that would be even more pitiful. 

The three boys did their usual things, with Jongin using baeks platform to dance, which then could lead to dance performances- you never know! Then it somehow became a talent show, baekhyun singing the latest chart songs, Jongin dancing ballet and modern dance routines and even Dae singing to some ballads and trot to keep the fun alive. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within the next couple of days all Baekhyuns comments evolved around Jongdae and the need for his own cover channel. People headed to twitter to spam the boys, encouraging them and getting their voices heard. During this time Baekhyuns subscribers Skyrocketed due to the twitter exposure- now at a large 100,000. 

Seeing the large demand which would involve Jongdaes favourite past time, he would be silly to refuse so later that night after his long bubble bath inscented with rose petals that often made him feel all dewy and happy- he created his own page. 

The Birth of Chen had arrived. 

Wanting to sound cool- everything him and his friend deemed untrue (ok that hurt a little :p) he choose his Chinese name in which his aunty gave him when he lived with them in his childhood. 

It didn’t take Chen long to upload his first cover TEARS- by So Chan Whee.

Of course the internet went crazy over this, claiming a new talent had risen. Demanding new written songs- his own solo album! Chen was amazed at this, so much was happening in so little time. 

By the next mornings lunchtime his subscriber count had doubled! Already half a million subs. It was crazy, if Dae knew he would blow up - well he guessed if Chen had blew up this quickly he would have done it against ago! 

Taking the trending page by storm, there was only one guy everyone was taking about: Chen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ChanYeol woke up that morning after a long desired lay in, his friends would come over later to film a collab they had planned a while back but had never got around filming. He couldn’t wait! He knew the internet would go crazy for its 4 hottest youtubers together in a marathon of content.

He spent the rest of the morning moping around, waiting for the others. He noticed his phone violently vibratining in his coffetable. It didn’t take him long to grab his new Samsung galaxy, immediately opening the call to hear his friends Minseok and Yixing on the other end. 

“hey Channie! Have you seen it? I thought your egotistical arse would like to know, if you hadn’t already” Minseok announces. In the background he can hear Yixing fighting for the phone, pouting every time he loses the fight to his boyfriend who was currently residing as the member on the other end

"Yeollie it's me! Can you hear me, heeellllooo??"

 

"yes yixing, you're cute but minseoks right, lets talk later when you come round...you guys still up for helping us film right?" "Ofcourse we are Channie!"

 

"Right, ok Minseok back to what you where saying, be quick cos the guys will be here soon"

 

" for the first time in month, Chan you're 4th place, some new guys have bumped you down and your analytics are showing how your views are decreasing, we need to get this collab out quick if you want to stay relevant."

 

shit. SHIT! he wasn't expecting this, how? Why? Who? Chan was YouTube's highest paying singer on the site last month.

 

Loading up the page, Chanyeol started searching more about his compition. What he didn't expect to find was a  handsome young guy with crescent eyes that would sparkle when he was laughing. He was even more shocked when he heard the angelic voice that poured out of the guys mouth when he sung.

 

Well he could see what all the hype was about, who wouldn't like an attractive angel who gave pleasure to his eyes (and other places but that was a secret). But Chan was attractive too. He wouldn't let this derail him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had clicked the subscribe button.

 

 

He didn't have to wait long until the guys all knocked on the door. Minseok and Yixing came first, bundled in each other's arms just radiating love in to the atmosphere.

10 Minutes later, the boys had finished setting up the camera and lights when another knock came. After answering, Kyungsoo and Sehun waltzed through the door.

 

Kyungsoo, Also known as ChefSoo online was YouTube's largest cooking channel, showcasing different fun and easy to make recipes every week. Sometimes they'd be healthy with vegan recipes and health boosters but other weeks they'd involve large quantities of fatty meats that would make you drool. No matter what your taste buds like, he'd always make you drool. As well as sharing quick and easy tips to help even the most unhelpful in the kitchen.

 

Sehun on the other hand, was known and HunnieStyles, no this wasn't because he made the username whilst drunk one evening after having soft Harry hours after the news of one directions break up was released. Or at least the public doesn't know this. They think the name simply came from Sehun showing hot fashion trends and tips, outfits of the day and style makeovers.

Together with Chanyeol, they made youtubes hottest content makers. Until the new boys have entered the scene that is.

 

Tonight, the boys had grouped together to do a YouTube rally. Together the three of them with Minseok and Yixing's backstage help would produce three videos for each of their channels that would star all three of them. The public would just eat this up, loving when the three of them interacted with each other. The plan was to make a video of harmonies for chanyeols channel, the three boys would remix current and old songs alike to make them new and fresh, with an interesting spin by pulling a new genre and harmonies they would have to add to their songs out of a bowl. They would then show each boys progress of remaking and singing the song before uploading the finished songs to the end of the video. Now because of the time crunch to increase the boys mainly Loeys views, and regaining their old positions, Minseok would have to edit it straight after they finished filming chanyeols video whilst the boys moved on making kyungsoos. Kyungsoo's video concept was simple, they prebrought a load of nice and disgusting ingredients they all loved and hated, writing the names of the products and mixing them in a bowl. Each boy would play Rock Paper Scissors, gaining a surprise ingredient which they would then have to make an edible meal out of. Safe to say kyungsoo won being the only one who could cook, with chan making something that didn't mix well together but was at least edible in comparisons to Sehun. They then moved on to filming Sehuns video that included him giving each boy a makeover based on twitters look concepts. It took then a whole day to finish filming, editing and uploading. During this time Chen had already uploaded a new cover which chanyeol had to hide in his closet to secretly watch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Chen's latest upload, he sat at the breakfast table with his roommates. Today was a weekend meaning Junmyeon wasn't at his 9 to 5 and could join them as Dae cooked. Whilst they ate, the boys filled jun up on all the drama surrounding them.

"So we're going to receive my first pay check from YouTube on Monday" dae said whilst baekhyun nodded in agreement. "Jun...we want to pay the rent in place of you and jongin for a few month in order to repay you both"

 

"Yeah and then you could finally take a break from work, take a holiday whilst you have the spare cash, we don't want you to burn out" baekhyun whispered.

 

It had been a long hard week for jun, his only response he could handle was letting out a few tears. However, he was still worried about his friends and how long youtube would last "maybe it would be better for you to save your money to make sure it doesn't happen again, that's enough repayment for me guys"

 

The boys just laughed at how naive Jun was, he surely didn't know or expect how much money they had come into after each earning around 3-4million subscribers each. They would have each to save, pay the bills and still spend to treat themselves.

 

After washing the dishes, they sat down for a long awaited movie night, catching up on some of the movies Jun had missed due to his long work hours.

 

During the late hours, jongdae sat on his laptop with his fairy lights providing light, burning his new fresh roses Yankee candle. His last ex dumped him for being too feminine although liked calling him a baby boy in bed. Jongdae didn't care about that dickhead anymore as it had been two years and his fairy lights shine brighter than that relationship ever did, so what's there to even miss. Still being new to youtube despite it coming up to a few weeks since he signed up- articles that had written about him and how quickly he gained a following had still surprised him. However he still wasn't as surprised when he saw loads of comments asking him to collab with his favourite youtuber Loey. He had often fantasied about what it would be like to film a video with him and hear his playing up close. Like any fan, loey was a rockstar to him and the fact that he was extremely good looking helped too. With cute ears that stuck out, tinting red when he was embarrassed was jongdaes favourite thing about him as well as his dimple when he smiled. He had an edge most other musicians didn't have, and he felt bad imagining someone as amazing as him would ever want to collab with him. But at least it gave him a dream. Without thinking too deeply, lead by a new ego from his new gaining of followers he laid back and sent a message to Loey.

 

"Hey Loey, I don't think you'll know me...but I'm a fan of your work and maybe one day we could collab on a song together. I'd love to hear back from you, message me when you have the time

Love Chen <3"

 

After blowing out his candle, he snuggled into his sheets and dreamt of Loey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Reading the message from Chen, Chanyeol nearly combusted from happiness. Barely containing his excitement- he squealed loudly, surprising his dog toben who he was looking after for his parents whilst they went away, as had just awoke from a nap nearby.

 

Chanyeol rewrote the message 10 times before giving up, deleting what was previously written and packing up to head to Sehuns house. His reply would just have to wait til later.

 

Only when they had the beers out later that evening did he open up the topic about Chen to the others.

 

"Who?" They replied. It seemed like Minseok hadn't shared his secret with the others yet.

 

After a full report from chan to the others they came to a conclusion that they disliked him. Well not him, they didn't know the guy. They just hated what he represented- competition.

 

"Just pretend like he doesn't exist- Chen? Chen who? We don't know a Chen" Sehun said.

 

"Guys isn't this a little mean, we make enough, we don't have to be number one" kyungsoo voiced. In his head, chanyeol also agreed.

 

"Then what's the point? Huh?"

"See even you don't have an answer soo" Sehun protested.

 

"Maybe we'll see him at this months convention"

 

"Do we even know if he's going?"

 

They carried on talking late into the night, sipping on their beers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two whole months of competition between Chen and Loey, which Chen wasn't even aware off- he still didn't know how youtube worked and relied on jun uploading the videos for him.

 

During this two month period, Jun realised how much Jongdae makes and was convinced to quit. Now he had a lot more free time and offically worked as Jongdae's manager, uploading, editing and filming all of his videos. Jun didn't know much about technology but he still knew more than grandpa Dae so they were able to upload regularly which the fans were always grateful for.

 

Reviewing his later comments, dae and jun sat in Jun messy room with clothes all over the food, dishes covering the sides that he still hadn't cleaned up now he has the time. Although with the amount it would take almost all of his free time to clean.

 

'Chen! I love you <3 keep up the amazing work! Fighting! Will we be able to see you at the convention next week?' One comment said.

 

"Huh? There's a convention? How does this work, how do we go? Do we like have to be invited or...?" Dae said looking at jun with a confused expression. "Helppppp"

 

"Just give me a second, I'm checking your emails because apparently you can't" jun said with an eye roll.

 

Holding up his phone, he showed dae the invitation to sing at the convention and to hold a short q+a with a meet and greet just after. "So does this sound like something you want to do, I'll have to reply quickly to make sure they can still squeeze you in, this was sent 3 weeks ago dae god! Next time keep check of your emails"

 

"Yes!! Guys let's go!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After checking into the vip rooms provided, Jogin jumped onto the large double bed in the room that belonged to dae. Chen and Jongin had managed to bag the two single rooms that the hotel provided for Baek and Chen, with Baek giving his room up to share with his Hyung, before leaving to view the events going on.

 

Walking once around the Merch room, baekhyun picking something up at almost every third stall they walked past, soon got pretty tiring. None of them needed much persuasion to go up and take a nap especially with no other events catching their eyes.

 

During their way, some tall snotty guy that looked familiar to baekhyun pushed his way past, knocking Jun over that then proceeded to fall in to dae, who fell into Baek. All like one line of small dominos. Jongin had a field day, giggling to his hearts content. After hearing one of the guys Sehun had knocked in to, soo was enthralled by his laughter but only turning in time to see the figure disappear around the corner. Ah the one that got away. Without feeling sorry, Sehun continued walking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was Jongdae's first time talking infront of a large scale of people, safe to say his was nervous. 

 

On stage, he sat listening to people's questions. Not long before the time had almost gone one audience member sat right at front, young enough to be a high school student asked on question Chen couldn't answer: 'how come you haven't collabed with Loey yet? We really want to see it'

 

"Urm well....I guess you could say...urm its... i-its o-our schedules...YES! Urm sorry, yes our schedules have had a hard time matching up at the moment but maybe one day, I'd really like that he's a great musician and someone I really look up so"

 

Well that made Chan feel like shit. Sat at the back of the hall with his hat and mask covering his face, he hoped that he blended in but after that question maybe not.

Shortly after he left, returning to his room.

 

He didn't know how much longer he could go ignoring this man.

 

During the evening when all the events had been held and people had returned to their hotels, the hosts had held a large party for content makers and their plus ones. Having no one to invite as a plus one other than yixing and Minseok, he walked over to the room soo had made Sehun give up to the couple, forcing soo and Sehun to share one room as well.

 

It took a while, especially since Sehun had to advise all of them on their outfits to get ready for the party. Chan spent all his time getting ready wondering if his angel would be attending, meaning he would have the chance to see him in person. That made him a nervous wreck that didn't go unseen by the others.

 

"Dude just what is up with you...it's getting weird now"

 

"Urm..j-just nerves for this party I guess, I'll be fine once we start drinking"

 

"I'll let it go because I'm too busy- soo is still arguing with me about that disgusting tweed jacket , like as if I'll ever let him wear it in public if he WANTS to get laid" Sehun moaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile for the others guys, it didn't take long for them to get ready. Baekhyun has already prepared their outfits days ago, matching eyeshadow shades to match. Eyeliner on, lips glossed and they were ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lights were blazing, songs were blasted and drinks were everywhere. Jongdae liked to drink, taking one of every kind from waiters that were walking around. He had a high alcohol tolerance so he gathered he could try almost every drink available.

 

Dressed to impress, he had curled his short hair almost perm like, curl framing his face. Ripped jeans showed off his beautiful calf muscles and highlighted his booty. His shirts buttons had a few left open creating a v neckline that his pecs could just be seen form. Together with his grandpa jumper that created cute sweater paws made him look sexy and snuggly, a weird concept not many but Dae could pull off. His signature rose scent followed him wherever he went, filling those who were near with the sweet smell.

 

After a few too many drinks his vision slowly started to get worse, woops he probably should stop drinking now if he want to be alive and coherent tomorrow. But maybe that will be future Chen's problem.

 

Across the room, Chanyeol entered searching around to see if Chen had arrived. Unknown to him Chen was staring directly at him from across the room. Before his brain caught up with the rest of him, his feet was dragging him across the room to where the awkward giant stood. Friends wandering off leaving him alone was perfect for Chen. If he wanted to talk to this beauty he had to do it now before he lost all his drunk confidence.

 

Chanyeol stares at Chen the whole time he walked closer, nervous at his first contact with the boy. He hoped he would make a good first impression but that just made his nerves worst.

 

"Hey there good looking, how come you never replied back to me, too busy for a guy like me huh...well if you beg I might still be willing to do that collab you know" dae smirked. Shit too cocky...oops.

 

Well that's just great, chan thought. Of course he was a dick, all the hot ones were.  Although he did call him hot so whose really winning.

 

That's when he puked...all over Loeys shoes. Great, what a brilliant impression you've made dae! He'll definitely want to collab with you now!

 

The next thing he saw was blackness. Yep he had fainted.

 

Meanwhile at the party:

 

Sehun pushed past a crowd of people, eager to get to the bar. He hadn't had a drink in ages and this was free. He would knock people down if he had too.That was until he felt a sharp push back. Sehun was ready to throw hands when he turned round and saw nothing, huh that was weird.

"Hey you arsehole, I'm not even that short do you actually want me to punch you right here because I will"great not only another short guy but another short and angry guy. This guy would get along great with kyungsoo. And that made him let out a giggle. By the look on the short guys face, was the wrong move. He felt the hand collide with his jaw- ouch that will leave a bruise. "And that was for you pushing me in the morning too, don't push again you prick" with that he picked the beer the bartender had put infront of them and walked off. Sehun was a little worried about how turned on he was as he watched his butt walk into the distance. He drank his beer and continued to dance.

 

Kyungsoo had never been one to enjoy parties, you could drink at home and select music you actually wanted to hear, he didn't care about dancing either so it was just a headache to come to things such as these. He only came due to the others nagging but where the hell where they now? No where in sight, Sehun left to bring back drinks over an hour ago, chan had left almost immediately and the couple were grinding together in the middle of the dance floor. Just what he needed. That is until a sex god had asked him to dance, still in a confused state he forgot to answer.

 

"Well whilst no one has ever said no to me, I'm man enough to respect your choice but you change your mind come find me" this intelligent man said.

"W-wait! I didn't say no! I was just shocked, HEY! come back!" Kyungsoo found himself literally running after the man who was slowly merging into the crowd.

 

Giving up hope, he walked back to his seat feeling defeated. Another opportunity of romance that he was too slow to take. This always happened to him.

 

"Do you always look so down in the dumps, is this like a trademark thing for you or something" a stranger asked him.

 

It didn't take long for him to look up and realise it was the sex god from before, holding two beers in his hands. "Want a drink if dancing isn't your thing"

Kyungsoo blushes a shade of red he didn't know he could turn. It didn't take long for the two to get friendly, sharing facts about each other.They danced and it turnt out that Jongin was an amazing dancer, guiding and help soo with his moves before heading over to a clear table. After a while, Junmyeon noticed Jongin sitting at the table and went to sit with the couple. They talked through random topics getting closer to the state of being drunk. Sehun came stumbling over later in the night, scoffing when he say the small man sitting at the table with soo. Of course two angry small men would become friends.

"First you push me, then you punch me which is bruising thanks now you're stalking me friends"

 

"Hey! First you push me and my friends without apologising, then you push past me at the bar. Then you come over to a table where me and MY friend are trying to have a conversation, can I like help you or something"

 

Jongin and kyungsoo slip away before things get too heated- smelling the sexual tension ooze of the pair. They retreat back to Jongin's single room so they won't be disturbed.

 

"God you're so angry for a small dude"

 

"OhNo! You didn't just say what I think you said" jun replied edging closer and closer til their chests touched.

"You bet I did"

With that, Sehun wiped a finger over junmyeons lips, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Ha that's all you've got! Let me show you a real kiss babyboy" Junmyeon said, pulling Sehuns lips down. Roughly kissing, pulling his lips open in a hungry kiss. Licking into his mouth. Lasting until they both came up for a small breath. Glazing at each other in silence, following Sehun to his now empty for the evening room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jongdae fluttered his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. A large vip room that looked close to his, expect now with a large body leaning over checking his forehead. Noticing that the boy had awoken, chanyeol leaned back with a blush concealing his cheeks.

"Hi". He giggled "are you alright now"

Now jongdae was blushing, the pair a mess.

"I'm ok thanks, I'm Chen and you're Loey- I didn't mean what I said I was drunk and sad that you didn't notice me, I hoped yourd find me cute and notice me but ya know I guess that was silly, I'm sorry to have burdened you and for puking on your too I'll pay for you to get new shoes!" He rushed out all in one breath.

"Breath" chanyeol said although it was pretty ironic because he found himself barley being able to either. "I...Wanttocollabwithyouifyourestilldowntoo" he shouted in one breath. "Huh?"

"Urm.. well you see... I said, that I Urm, want to collab with you still, if we can. I can beg like you asked"

"Oh god no! I was drunk and stupid, you really don't have to beg" chanyeol stood back off his knees, glad at Chen's response.

 

Knacked and still slightly drunk, they boys laid next to each other and feel asleep, cuddling each other as the night got colder. Neither was aware until they woke up the next morning.

 

Before chanyeol awoke, Chen gathered his things slightly embraced about his drunken behaviour and left his number on a post it note on the pillow he used to sleep on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A month later, Baekhyun left for a holiday in japan, leaving the couples to have the house to theirselves, he was sick of all the disgusting lovely dovey matching couple items that were often left around. Sehun and jun owning the majority of them for Sehuns Instagram page: his followers just loved their matching items.

It didn't take long for Loey and Chen to collab, creating an original song Loey had composed completely for them. During their process of recording and planning, they slowly started dating. Chanyeol was the first one to say I love you, awkward as ever. But dae returned it and that's all that mattered. Yixing was forever begging Chanyeol to go on double dates, from the aquarium to the cinema. They did a couple of times, Dae having loved all of chanyeols friends. Baekhyun And Chanyeol collaborated with a few songs as well, with Baekhyun becoming close friends with juns boyfriend- always begging Sehun to star in his gaming videos, in which he did.

Not long after the I love you's, they let it slip about their dating news online and everyone went crazy. Support hanging by the thread loads.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
